Resident Evil:  Ambition
by VinsenMDV
Summary: A short story that details the final encounter between old allies as Wesker meets William Birkin in the sewers of Raccoon City one last time.


The ferocious growl cut through the air like a wounded animal howling in pain. With a massive step forward, it moved closer to its new target, breathing heavily, each breath reverberating with a throaty echo. A giant bloody eye was swiveling rapidly in his oversized right shoulder, staring at everything. Most of his left side was still human, but his torso's right half was nothing less than monstrous, his fingers having turned into claws longer than most of his leg.

At the other end of the sewer tunnel, a blond man dressed in all black was standing silently, his dark sunglasses resting comfortably on his nose, his arms folded across his chest like someone waiting to be amused.

"You've made quite a mess," Wesker said, looking at the broken bodies of Umbrella's special forces. Those who hadn't already died from the monster's claws were dying slowly, unable to scream or call for help as big black rats gnawed on their barely alive bodies. Shards of shattered glass that used to be home to the G-Virus were scattered along the damp ground, purple liquid seeping between the cracks and being lapped up by hungry rats.

"I always knew it would get you in the end, Birkin," Wesker continued. "Your ambition." He smiled with no emotion.

As if responding, William Birkin made a low snarl as he stepped towards him, tattered remains of his white lab coat rustling behind him.

"It seems like it was only yesterday when you and I were scientists, _pawns_, in Umbrella's games," Wesker said.

The hulking creature continued to lurch toward him, his shoulder eye rotating wildly.

"That day in the lab after we found out Dr. Marcus was alive, you should've left with me. Maybe then they wouldn't have come for you."

Birkin stopped for a second, the words seeming to have an effect on him, but he continued to move forward.

"Even you should have known that Umbrella would come for the G-Virus one day, your life's work," Wesker said, the faintest hint of regret in his voice. "I bowed out once I had what I needed. Observing the S.T.A.R.S. members in combat against the T-Virus creations at the Spencer mansion was the last thing I had to do before I could make my exit."

The monster was less than 10 meters from him, its once human teeth changing into fangs.

"I have yet to report to the HCF," Birkin one time ally said. "As far as they know, I was destroyed along with the mansion and that's exactly how I want it to be for right now while I take care of some other things." Wesker seemed to look up thoughtfully for a moment. "You never did like being second best to . . . _her_," he said, purposely emphasizing the last word.

William Birkin froze in his tracks.

"No, you haven't forgotten yet, have you? There's some part of you still alive in there," Wesker said, eyeing his former friend from behind his shades. "Alexia Ashford. She was promoted to chief researcher when she was a little girl, the position you coveted all your life."

Suddenly, the creature flew into a rage, shouting and running towards him, its claws swinging wildly. Wesker was too fast.

Before Birkin had even gotten close enough to him, Wesker had already leaped up and sprinted across the wall, leaving afterimages of himself as he flipped over the monster and came down with a splash several feet away. He calmly adjust his sunglasses as if nothing had happened as Birkin spun around to face him.

"I've changed since the last time we met," he said with a tight smile. "In fact, it was the serum you created that made me this way. Of course, being skewered by Tyrant and having to die was an unpleasant part of the process, but it was worth it." Wesker's scarlet and gold cat's eyes were gleaming darkly behind his glasses as he exclaimed, "Sure, I'm not human anymore! But look at the power I've gained!"

Before he could continue, gun shots echoed throughout the tunnels causing him and Birkin to look around. _That must be that rookie cop and the bastard Redfield girl, _Wesker thought, feeling his anger flare for a just a moment as he recalled his hatred towards Chris Redfield, an ex member of the S.T.A.R.S. squad.

"I can't stay any longer. No one can know I'm still alive, not until the time is right," Wesker said.

Now, he stared straight into the hollow spots where the eyes of his friend used to be. "This will be the last time we meet, old friend," he said as Birkin glared back emotionless. Wesker turned around, but before he left, he glanced over his shoulder one last time to say quietly, "Good bye." And then he was gone in a blur of motion, leaving the monstrosity once known as William Birkin to his ultimate fate.


End file.
